The Indestructable
by annielees10
Summary: My first ever Fanfic so you may all hate it lol. Phil & Sam are married with a baby on the way but when Stuart gets jealous will both of them make it through to see there child grow.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Hospital Fears**

Samantha Hunter sat on the edge of her husbands bed gently stoking his hand. She looked down at his unconscious form, her heart gave a saddening lurch as she realized the chances of him waking up where decreasing rapidly as his body was pumped full of painkillers and antibiotics keeping his body from ticking over in pain. Although she knew his chances where small she refused to give up hope not wanting there unborn baby to grow up not knowing how great its father was.

Then she realized for the first time in the 13 hours how much she would actually miss Phil, the mess he made in the mornings choosing clothes, his moans at having to wash and hoover up but most of all out of all his little habits and mannerisms the warmth in heart she felt when she was snuggled up to him in the cold winter nights. A single tear lead its way down her cheek as she tried getting all images of life without Phil out of her head.

The surgeon who had removed the bullet from Phil's chest entered "Mrs Hunter your husbands x-ray has arrived and we are now able to tell that the bullet luckily missed his heart by millimeters. This now means that his chances of survival have increased although we will know more when he comes round."

"Thank you doctor I don't know what I'd have done without you,"

"No problem Mrs Hunter I will probably be around again in the morning to check everything s in order. So for now goodnight and i wish you and your husband the best of luck."

Sam was know left alone in the room feeling a lot happier than she had been a minute or two ago. Phil's eyes slowly began to flutter open and adjust to his surroundings, "What happened?" asked Phil confused at why he was lying in intensive care with tubes coming out of him everywhere,

"Oh Phil, I thought you'd never wake up. I thought you were going to..."

"What and leave you and the little one without a Phil in your life. Never," He replied smirking trying to hide the winces of pain in his chest,

" Do you remember what happened babes?" asked Sam gently knowing he was in pain.

"Ermm I only remember Stuart getting one of them men to kick me where it hurts and then I can't remember anything after that I think I mussed of passed out or something," Phil replied only vaguely remembering a few of the details. Sam sighed knowing she was now going to have to tell the man she loved what happened when Stuart went pysco.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter so heres chapter 2 for you all.**

**Chapter 2 - Interview room nightmares.**

"Where were you on the night of 14th January 2007 between 6:00pm and 8:00pm," asked DCI Jack Meadows now getting extremely bored at Stuarts stubbornness.

"Youve brought me here so you must have an idea where I was or else I could be getting on with my life!" Stuart spat back smirking at Jack loving it as his superior got more and more round up by the minute,

"You know where you were. You know you attacked DS Hunter and its only a matter a time before you go down for a long time so why not make it easier for us both and just confess!" roared Jack resisting the urge to punch Stuarts smug face.

"Hurt bad was he?"

"How did you know it was Phil could of been Sam for all you know,"

"Just a figure of speech. Anyway Philip has more reason to be stabbed than the lovely Samantha,"

"See there you done it again Mr Turner how did you know he had been stabbed?" asked Jack now smirking at Stuart who was now searching his head for reasons.

There was a knock at the door and Gina Gold entered the interview room," Jack a word outside please,"

"Interview terminated 08:23am," Jack clicked the switch on the tape recorder and left the room with Gina.

"The hospital just phoned apparently Phil has come round, they say hes ready to make a full statement."

"Good because our DS Turner is refusing to be nice and cooperate, so hopefully now we can have enough evidence to charge him once we get Phils statement," replied Jack .

"James take DS Turner back to his cell please and dont give in to any of his demands," said Jack to the custody officer.

Jack and Neil pulled up outside St Hughs and made their way to the ward Phil was now on after being moved from ICU. "Im DI Manson and this is DCI Meadows were here to see DS Phil Hunter please," said Neil flashing his warrant card to one of the nurses in charge,

"Hes in the 4th bed to your right on bay 3," replied the nurse smiling sweetly at the two senior officers in front of her.

"Thanks," replied Jack as he and Neil made their way to the bed the nurse had directed.

A rather bruised and pale looking Phil lay in the bed,

"Is he asleep?" asked Jack looking at Phils unconscious form,

"I think so maybe we should just wait here till he wakes up or Sam comes back then she can waken him," suggested Neil. They both drew up a chair and seated themselves beside his bed. They both watched Phil in silence as he tensed and then relaxed as a wave of pain flushed through his sleeping form.

"Hello Guvs," addressed Sam as she appeared by Phils bed a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hand,

"Sam we thought it rude to wake him without you so we just waited for you," said Jack feeling slightly stupid at the fact they had been sat there for the past 5 minutes just watching him sleep,

"Its all right you should of woken him, Id of got you both one if I knew you were going to come so soon," she replied nodding to her coffee,

"Well we had no improvements with Stuart so we think its going to be Phils word and a bag full of evidence that gets him sent down. Does he remember anything?" asked Neil now returning to detective mode,

"He didn't when he first woke up which i was a bit worried about because i knew Stuart wouldn't cooperate but i think once the anaesthetic wore of and he the drowsiness wore off he remembered."

"Do you think you could wake him up so we can get his version of events and then afterwards well need a statement from you if thats alright,"

"Yeah thats fine guv the sooner Stuarts locked up the better and you can throw away the key for all i care," answered Sam laughing a little at her latter comment.

Sam turned to Phil and gently shook his shoulder until he began to stir," Phil, Phil babes wake up the DCI and DI need to get a statement form you," said Sam gently and lovingly smiling as her husband began to open his eyes.

**Dont know wether to do a chapter on how Phil got attacked or just briefly describe it in a couple of sentences. Please review and let me know what you think. Dont know when the next update will be as Im pretty tied up at the moment so please review and Ill update as soon as possible. Annie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry took so long teachers seem to enjoy pilling essays on at this time of the year lol. Gone with the idea of a flashback so as always please R&R.**

**Chapter 3 - Phil's Pain**

"Phil we are going to need your version of events in order to make sure Stuart gets sent down so if your up to it and are willing wed like to take a statement of you now and then we can return to the station a make the process of getting DS Turner locked away for a long time," asked Jack as he perched on the end of DS Hunter's bed.

"As ready as I'll ever be i suppose guv," replied Phil not really wanting to remember the painful events.

"Right so when your ready Phil I trust you know the areas you should cover with your statement," said Jack in a more caring tone than usual after sensing his detectives worries.

"Right well...

**FLASHBACK.**

"Stuart! Stuart leave him alone," screamed Sam as Stuart tightened the ropes around Phil's arms and legs.

"No! Why should I? It was his fault we broke up if he hadn't have poisoned your mind you could have been carrying my baby now instead of his! You could be Mrs Turner instead of Mrs Hunter. That's why I'm doing it because its all his fault everything bad that happened between us was his fault in some way or another!" spat Stuart glaring at Phil as he said it.

"No Stuart what you don't see is I love Phil I have for along time now even before you came i loved him and i took living with you to realize how much. Even if the baby and miscarriage hadt have happened me and Phil would still be married because with you I would still have realized how much I loved Phil!," cried Sam now utterly scared at what Stuart was going to do to the man she loved.

"No Sam I'm going to make him suffer like he did to me and then finally I'm going to kill him Sam because then you can't have him so you'll go for second best and come on Sam even you have to admit it if theres no Phil me and you will be together just like we would of been if there had been no miscarriage." said Stuart smirking at the idea of him and Sam together without Phil in the equation.

"No we would never be together Stuart because the reason why we were together in the first place was because I wanted to make Phil jealous that's the reason why we was together in the first place because of Phil and then I thought you might not be that bad so I gave you a try but all the time I was thinking about Phil every time we had sex i thought about Phil," replied Sam tears now in full stream down her face.

Sam watched in horror as Stuart got one of his brother to kick Phil in his groin. She cried out as she watched her husband scream out in pain and slowly drift into a painful unconsciousness. "Serves him right at least now he gets to feel some pain for the amount of pain he must of caused the millions of women he slept with then left the day after to go and find another whore to shack up with." grunted Stuart as he watched in joy as Sam tried to bring her husband round by kissing his face whilst softly calling is name.

"And now its time to put an end to Philip James Hunter," said Stuart as he brandished as knife from his pocket.

"No please no Stuart Plea..." Sam screams where cut of by a group of SO19 offices breaking down the door to the warehouse Sam and Phil where being held hostage in by Stuart and his three brothers. In panic Stuart lunged forward and punctured Phil chest with the knife. He then threw the knife aside and handed himself into the offices knowing he had no other chance of getting out alive other wise.

Jack approached Sam who was know sobbing whilst hugging Phil tightly around his stomach. Jack bent down slowly beside Phil's unconscious and began to feel his neck for a pulse, "He alive Sam, theres a pulse just a small one but I think he should hold out until the ambulance arrives," informed Jack as Sam's face developed a small smile at knowing her husband was not dead,

"Oh thank God, thank God ," cried Sam as she planted a tender kiss onto Phil's lips.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

... and then I woke up here," finished Phil smiling slightly at Sam who was lovingly gripping his hand after she sensed he was quite emotional at telling the grueling events.

"Thanks Phil I'll come back later and inform you on any change in the case. Even though you will be in hospital and at home recuperating if you also wish I would like to see you involved in sending Stuart down. I will understand if you don't wish to though as judging by the events you have just told me I would completely understand," said Jack concern showing in his voice.

"Yeah I'd love to guv all I want is to see him sent down hopefully for a very long time," replied Phil,

"Thought you would okay I'll see you later," and with that Jack left Sam alone with Phil on the ward he was being kept in. He left to see Sam and Phil embracing in a lustful kiss. Jack smiled and left the ward looking forward to beginning the prosecution of Stuart Turner.


End file.
